Total Drama Imprisonment
by TDFanboy
Summary: Twelve returning Total Drama contestants fight for another million in the long-deserted Alcatraz Prison.
1. Lockdown

**[Heya'll! Fanboy is back, and better than ever! This season is one that I'm really excited for, so let's get this party started!]**

Chris is shown in front of a large building on an island "Last season on Total Drama; We had a whole new cast! Fourteen campers, Beardo, Leonard, Ella, Shawn, Skye, Dave, Jasmine, Sugar, Amy, Samey, Max, Scarlett, Topher and Rodney, battled for the cool million on Pahkitew Island! In the end, Shawn and Skye were the final two, and zombie enthusiast Shawn took the cash! This season, we have a cast of twelve competitors all going for another million! But where, you ask?" He then smirks widely as an overview of the area is shown, and it's proven to be a massive prison. "Alcatraz Prison, off the coast of California! Mehehe... Are you ready for the best season yet?! I hope so! Because this is Total Drama Imprisonment!"

The theme plays, and then Chris is shown on the dock of the island, holding twelve pairs of keys. "Here's how this will work! At the end of each prison themed challenge, or if someone just goes crazy, the loser will be given a key! This key is the only way to exit this prison! The contestant to last the longest here will win one million dollars, and be known as the most likely to survive in the slammer!" As he speaks, a boat is shown arriving, holding the twelve contestants. "And here they are! Duncan, Shawn, Mike, Dawn, Rodney, Sam, Heather, Scott, Jasmine, Justin, Zoey and Gwen!"

As the teens exit the boat, Rodney looks around desperately before spotting Jasmine. "J-Jasmine..." he says, swooning over the girl. "I-I..."

She pushes him aside, shaking her head and speaking in her Aussie accent. "Slow your roll, lover boy. I'm still with Shawn!"

"Yes she is," came a voice, as the zombie enthusiast walks between the two. "And we're planning on making it all the way!"

Heather speaks up rudely, pushing to the front of the group. "Excuse me, but nobody has ever won a season twice!"

"Well..." Gwen replied to the comment in her usual, low voice. "I made it to the finale in the first season, and in the haunted house season."

"And? Did you win them? Nope. You lost. Because you're a loser!"

Gwen doesn't respond more after this, and Dawn, who is standing in the very back, looks up at the building. "I do not like the aura of this place, Chris..." she mumbled, looking at the host. "It is almost as dark as the house you forced us to stay in.

"Blah blah blah," the host yelled, rolling his eyes. "Kiddies! Welcome to Alcatraz Prison! Also known as... The Rock! Mehehe!"

The contestants murmur to each other as their location is fully revealed.

"Isn't this place known to be... Inescapable?" Scott asks, obviously scared of what's to come.

"Yep!" Came the quick, all too happy reply. "Alright, this is how this season is going to work! There will be NO TEAMS! Each of you will be given a cell to share with two other contestants! That's three to a cell! If someone is the last person in their cell, they are immune to all eliminations until the final four!" Chris continued, chuckling at seeing the shock in his victim's eyes. "At the end of each night, only one person will be immune! The others will be fair game! The one who's eliminated will get a key, which is the only way out of here! Or, if you think you've had enough, you can take a key from the front of the prison and leave! But.. Once you leave, you can never come back. Ever! Now, your first challenge is going to help us decide who your cellmates are! And it will begin the second we get in! So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

As Chris unlocks the door to let them all in, he grins, taking great pleasure at slamming the door shut once everyone enters. He then leads the campers into a room, well into the building. The room is rectangular, with doors to twelve extremely small cells attached on the sides. From the back wall of the room, Chef Hatchet appears, walking towards the group in a Warden's outfit. "Welcome to my favorite part of this prison... The Hole. Now you listen here, maggots. Listen good! There is NO leaving now, unless you want your butt off this island! The challenge starts NOW! Get into your cells! Now! Go!"

The prisoners do as he says, each of them walking into a cell. Just then, the doors close and Chris speaks up. "Welcome to your first challenge! Survival in the Hole! These doors are unlocked, but the challenge is to stay in as long as you can! And get this! The first chicken is OUT. FOR GOOD. Go!"

As the challenge starts, the contestants all work on the challenge in their own ways.

Duncan puts on the headphones he brought, and relaxes, unnerved by being in jail again, but is calmed otherwise.  
Jasmine and Gwen, who are put in cells right next to each other, are simultaneously screaming.  
Shawn confidently grins. "Hah, isolation is just another part of my zombie apocalypse training!"  
Dawn sits calmly in her cell, meditating.  
Rodney is in his cell, sobbing loudly. "J-Jasmine! Why?!"  
Mike sits calmly against the wall, looking around at the blankness of the cell.  
Zoey, in the room right next to him, is speaking through the walls. "It'll be okay, Mike! I promise! Deep breaths!"  
Sam pulls a video game from his pocket, grinning. "Hah! Good thing I got the new Uber Brawl Bros game for my Game Guy!"  
Heather crosses her arms, sitting against the wall and groaning. "You can NOT do this! I mean, really! It's turtler!"  
Scott looks around, dumbfounded. "Pappy always said I would end up in a hole. But this isn't what he meant!"  
Justin pulls a mirror from his pocket, winking at the image.

Chris speaks up from the middle of the outside room. "There will be a reward at the end of this challenge, and an elimination tonight! The last four people will be going separately to each cell, and they will choose which other two to bring with them! But one cell, of course, will only have two people! The winner who only gets one cellmate will be chosen randomly from the four!"

Just then, Jasmine and Gwen simultaneously run from their respective cells, screaming as the clock only reaches the five minute mark

Chris then speaks when they exit. "And the loser is...! Hm. I actually don't know! I guess we'll find out after the challenge is over! Two down, six more to go before we get to the final four of the challenge, and the leaders of the four cells!"

As the time goes on, they reach the hour mark, and the other ten contestants are still in their cells.

From inside Rodney's cell, intense crying is still heard. "J-Jasmine! Are you out there?!" He said, knowing that she's claustrophobic, so guessing she is out of her cell already. "I-I know you're out there! Man, I hope you didn't lose! I'm coming!" He ran out of the cabin, leaping into the arms of the Aussie.

"Woah, woah! What do you think you're doing, mate?" Jasmine asked, irritated as she dropped him to the ground.

"You were scared! I knew it!" he said, looking up at her.

"I told you! I'm dating Shawn!" She looks back at him, obviously irritated.

"Rodney is out!" Chris yells to the room, grinning. "Five more out, and we'll have our winners!"

Still in their rooms were Duncan, Justin, Zoey, Dawn, Scott, Heather, Sam and Mike.

From Mike's cell, yelling can be heard in the voice of Chester. "Awh, dangnabbit! Is this really what your crazy trip for fame has brought us to? There's more than just us in here too!"

A voice comes from the cell next to it. "Chester?!" the female voice of Zoey hollered, worry in the tone. "Is that you? Is Mike okay?"

"You! You're the reason he does this! The others don't have a problem with it, but I need my rest, and I can't get it with all this commotion!" the elderly voice replied.

Insulted, Zoey calls back to him. "Can it, Chester! Mike and I are in-"

"Love! I know! It's all I ever hear from you! But do you ever hear it from him anymore?!"

There's now silence in the two cells. This goes on for a few moments, before quiet sobs are heard from Zoey's cell, followed by the quick opening of the door.

"And Zoey's out!" Chris yelled for all the contestants to hear.

Afterwards, a loud gasp comes from Mike's cell, followed by his door opening and him coming out. "Zoey! No!" he yelled, running to the redhead girl. "I... I'm sorry! Chester doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Say it, Mike..." She looks up at him as she continues to speak. "Tell me that you love me."

Another long silence is endured, followed by Zoey speaking up once more. "... We're through, Mike. I can't be with you if even just a small part of you does't love me."

Chris pretends to wipe a tear from his eyes as he watches this. "Awh! So... Gross! Mike is out! All that are left are Shawn, Heather, Dawn, Duncan, Sam, Justin and Scott!"

Time passes, and the clock hits the two hour mark. The seven remaining contestants are still in their cells.

Shawn is drawing out a map of what he's seen of the prison. "In case of a zombie outbreak... This room is on the east side. I need to run two rooms west and one north, and I'll get to the main exit. Got it."  
Justin is curled up, crying into his arms. "I can't believe this! A wrinkle?!"  
Dawn continues to meditate, having not moved since the challenge started.  
Scott sighs, standing up as he exits his room. Completely sane, but bored. "Alright, I know I'm not the first one out, and I don't want to pick who's in my stupid cell anyway!"  
Duncan has the room covered in different colored skulls. All dark colored, of course. And also has a small fire comprised of papers in his cell.  
Heather groans, exiting her cell. "I can not do that anymore! I mean, it's like... Torture!"  
The battery of Sam's video game is low, and he goes wide eyed. "Oh man! I hope this lasts long enough for me to win this!"

Chris yells to the contestants, watching two leave their cells. "There are now five of you left! One more, and we'll have our winners!"

Just then, a girlish shriek is heard as Justin runs from his cell. "Makeup! I need makeup! Now! Please!"

Chris cackles evilly, raising his voice once more! "Shawn, Dawn, Duncan and Sam! You are our winners! Come out, and claim your prizes!"

Doing as told, the group exits their cells, smoke coming from Duncan's as he pretends nothing happened.

"As the four winners of this challenge, you will be able to pick one luxury for each of your cells!"

"Outlets! Lots and lots of outlets!" yelled Sam, excited.

"Windows! Oh, I would love to see Mother Nature's beauty from my cell!" Dawn exclaimed, which was surprising to the others.

Duncan then opened his mouth, but Chris spoke before he could. "No weapons, porn or otherwise illegal things."

He rolled his eyes, looking up into the sky as he spoke. "Fine. Just make sure it's dark. Black colors are my thing."

After this, Shawn grinned. "Bars! Lots of bars and a metal door! No way to get in our out, except with a card! Chris, you and I will have the only ones!"

Chris looks over at a small group of interns, grinning. "You heard them! Go on! Chop chop!"

"So, I believe it's time for you guys to pick your cellmates! We'll go ladies first! Dawn! Take your pick!"

"I choose..." She spoke, her normal, calm voice is only barely audible. "Mike. I have grown fond of him, as well as the others inside his head."

Chris nods, looking then to Duncan. "Now you..?"

"Obviously, Gwen." he announced, motioning the goth girl over.

"Sam..?" came the host's voice once more.

"Justin, man! C'mon to my side!"

Chris then turned his head to Shawn, as Jasmine already walked towards him.

"And now..." Chris smirked, chuckling! "I'll pick the other pairings! Zoey, go with Mike and Dawn! Heather, go with Gwen and Duncan! Scott, with Sam and Justin! And lastly, Rodney is to go with Shawn and Jasmine!"

"Jasmine! Yay!" yelled Rodney as he clung to the girl

At this, Chris looks to the contestants. "Now, follow me to the elimination area!"

He leads the teens into the courtyard of the prison, in the centre of the whole thing. "First, we've looked over the footage! And the person who left their cell first was..."

Jasmine and Gwen look at each other gently, each taking gentle breaths.

"Jasmine! You will be leaving with whoever is voted out tonight! You will, however, get to vote! Let's get this done! You'll be first to go behind the curtain into our courtyard confessional!"

"No! Jasmine!" yelled Shawn and Rodney in unison.

As Jasmine walks to the area, she returns only seconds later. Alright... Next?

Chris has all of the prisoners do the same thing, smirking as the results rack up.

After about twenty minutes, Chris stands in front of the group, holding two keys, and has ten bags of beef jerky in front of him. "You've all cast your votes, and made your decisions. Whoever does not recieve a bag of prison jerky ll be given a key, and forced out of this prison. The first four go to Shawn, Dawn, Duncan and Sam!"

He throws them the jerky, chuckling. "Next, Mike! Zoey! Gwen!"

Throwing the three named teens their bags, looking at Justin, Scott, Heather and Rodney.

"Scott and Heather, you two are also safe!" he said, tossing them their respective meat. "And the last bag goes to..."

Rodney and Justin look at each other, before Justin jumps up!

"This is like season two all over again! I have a wrinkle! I'm becoming a monster!" he screamed, running over to Chris, snatching the key from him and running off into the prison. After a minute, the slam of a giant iron door is heard.

"Rodney, apparently!" Chris said, tossing the large teen the bag. Congrats!

"And that's the end of that! Two down, ten to go! How will Shawn deal with having a giant in his cell with him?! How will Duncan and Gwen decide to torture Gwen? Find out next time on Total Drama Imprisonment!"

**[Alrighty! I hope you guys enjoyed it! This is my first time writing a full fic in this format! Hope you like it! 3]**


	2. All You Can(t) Eat!

**[New chapter! I hope you guys like this fic, because I know I do! ^^]**

Chris stands on the top left of the prison, next to Warden Chef. "Last time on Total Drama Imprisonment: We introduced our twelve contestants to the horrors of The Hole in Alcatraz Prison! Jasmine was the first to run from her cell, giving her an automatic elimination! After a rough day, Justin, the formerly-hot teen wonder eliminated himself, saying he was turning, -once again-, into an ugly monster! Mehehe! Hilarious! Now, only ten remain! Who will stay? Who will go? Will Mike be able to keep his personalities in check, as he tries to win Zoey back? Man, I hope not! But find out right here on Total Drama Imprisonment!

The theme song plays, and the only group awake are those in Dawn's cell. Zoey and Dawn sit on their beds, watching the sunrise from the view they got from the fully fiberglass wall.

"Her work is so beautiful..." Dawn mumbled, smiling at the view.

Confused, Zoey looks at Dawn. "Her..?"

"The Earthmother..." came the Swedish, female voice coming from Mike's body. "She is so gorgeous in all she does."

The two actual girls look at Svetlana, confused.

"How are you..?" Zoey asked, tilting her head.

"I have been given control." Svetlana answered, looking at the two. "We all have decided to... As you say... Share?"

"Mike would never allow that. ...Would he?" questioned Dawn.

"Ever since what happened between him and Zoey, he has given up control, and joined the fight against the Malevolent One."

Zoey sighs in acceptance, smiling. "Well, I'm glad that you've all chosen to work together for a change."

Svetlana nods in agreement. "Oh, yes! However I do have one problem." She looks around the room, which only has two beds. "I noticed that you, Dawn, slept on the floor. As Chris neglected to tell us that there are only two beds. If you would like, you may share with me, or even switch."

The nature enthusiast shakes her head. "Oh, no. It is quite alright. I do not need a bed for comfort, as long as I know nature is near."

"And thanks to you," added Zoey, "Nature is always near, in this room."

The three agree, and the camera switches to one of the rooms of two. Shawn and Rodney are both asleep in their beds. The one card to let Shawn in or out is laying on the nightstand, and Rodney is clutching a photo with Jasmine, Amy, Samey and Scarlett in it.

In Duncan, Gwen and Heather's room, the two darker individuals are asleep in the same bed, while Heather is snugly laying in one of her own.

Lastly, in the room of Sam and Scott, the gamer sleeps, with twelve handheld electronics littering his bed, all being charged. Along the walls are gaming systems of all types, and it's quite obvious that this is all Sam brought with him.

Suddenly, Chef's voice blares through the cabins from the intercom. "Good morning, Maggots! This is The Warden speaking! The time now is 0700! You are all to be dressed and in the Mess Hall in twenty minutes! Move it!"

As the voice quiets down, Scott groans, walking from his cell. "Ahh, the goodness of living on a dirt farm. I'm not tired! I wake up at this time every day!"

The two girls, along with a shirtless Mike, who is presumed to be Vito, walks to the Mess Hall. "A room wit two ladies? Now dis is da life!"

Zoey smacks the teen upside the head as Shawn exits his cell, closely followed by Rodney.

"C'mon, Rod!" Shawn yells out, holding the card in his hand. "The door locks automatically, so you can't get in or out without either me or Chris!"

"Why didn't you let me have one too?" Rodney asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"What if you turn into a zombie?! You'll have access to my lair! It's all about safety!" came the reply.

Heather quickly runs from her cell, gagging. "Oh my GOD." she exclaimed, obviously disgusted. "They were sharing a bed! She let him in her bed! What if they-?!"

Just then, Heather had her hair pulled by Gwen. "Shut it, Heather. Nothing happened. I just... Couldn't let him lay on the floor like that!"

Duncan nodded in agreement. "Yeah! We're broken up! It's done. Over."

The seriousness in his voice made Gwen frown lightly. "Yeah... Over."

Over the intercom, a familiar voice chimes in. "This just in! Chris' new intern finds out that Gwen is still into Duncan!"

Just then, from the Mess Hall, Jay appears. Using a walking stick for support, he smiles and speaks. "I had surgery between seasons. I need to rest a lot, but my legs should be good within a couple months..."

Gwen smiles, running up to the less-known cast member and hugs him, recognizing him from the Haunted Horror season. "Jay! That's great!"

Returning the hug, Jay smiles. "Thanks. I'm really glad to be here, walking again. Even if it's only for now. I need to rest my legs every so often, so my chair is still around."

"And who's going to be helping you when you need it..?" Zoey asked, concerned.

"That's the bad part..." came Jay's reply, his voice going to a whisper, as if he's trying to not get noticed by someone.

Right after this is said, Mickey pokes her head from the mess hall. "Guys, challenge is ready! Hope you're hungry... I want this to go by fast..." she said, mischief in her voice.

Vito rubs his bare stomach as he walks into the Mess Hall. "Oh, hells yeah! Chow time, huh?" he says, not knowing what's in store.

Sam's stomach growls, and he grins.

Heather, Duncan and Gwen all look at each other, remembering this from the first season.

"I don't quite want to eat, if this is what I think this is..." Gwen mumbled, looking around.

To that, Duncan replies. "Awh, it won't be that bad. After what we've eaten, we can do this!"

"Welcome to your second challenge of the season!" Chris said, standing on the edge of the long, metal table. "Legally, prisons are required to give their prisoners three square meals a day! Breakfast, lunch and dinner! But..."

Interrupted, Gwen speaks up. "Yeah, yeah! We know! It's a gross eating contest!"

"Ahem!" yelled the host. "As I was saying... Do we care what the law says? It's fasting day!"

The prisoners seem unhappy at this, looking at Chris in disgust.

"You're going to starve us on international TV?!" asked Gwen, glaring at him.

Shawn grins at this. "Hah! Another challenge made just for me! Fasting is a part of my training regimen!"

"Obviously, Shawn of the Dead gets a challenge made just for him!" yelled Heather, irritated.

"Shut it, maggots!" came the booming voice from the kitchen, obviously belonging to the Warden. "This is how this works! You will be in here until there is a winner! Food will be placed all over the table! If you even take a nibble, you're out! Understood?!"

Mickey snickers at the challenge. "If Owen were here, we wouldn't even have a challenge. He would eat everything."

At that, Chris speaks up. "Exactly why he's not in this season!"

Warden Hatchet emerges, placing tray upon tray of food on the table.

"This actually seems..." Heather begins.

"Edible..." finishes Zoey.

"And your challenge starts..." Chris said, smirking. "Now!"

Rodney licks his lips, staring at the food.  
Sam groans as the food is placed down.  
Shawn confidently leans back, crossing his arms.  
Heather growls, glaring at Chris. "I can't believe you're making us do this."

Two hours pass, and the contestants begin to seem less enthusiastic about this challenge. However, some stay strong.

"You think I ate the crap they fed me in Juvy? Nope!" snickered Duncan.  
Gwen holds her stomach, leaning down. "Man, I would rather be doing the Awake-athon again..."  
Dawn looks at the food, shaking her head. "Chris, this is all meat. I would not eat it, even if my life depended on it."  
Scott eyes the food and looks at Chris. "Awh, man... If only I was raised on a dirt farm, where we hardly ever get to eat! Oh wait... Hehe..."  
Mike, who seems to be himself, looks around. "So... No eating? Easy enough... I hope..."

Zoey rolls her eyes as she notices Mike is now as himself. "Oh, decide to come back and face me?"

Gulping, Mike looks back at the redhead. "I... Yes..?"

"Was that a question..?!" she retorted, narrowing her eyes at him.

"N-No. I wanted to-" he started, before gasping, and allowing the front of his hair to fall over one eye. "To show you that, no matter what, I can still get out whenever I want..."

Another gasp is heard, and Mike returns to his regular self, fixing his hair.

The rest of the contestants look at him.

"What was that..?" asked Duncan, staring at him, a slight bit of fear in his eyes.

Confused, Mike looks around. "What was... What?"

"Great, now he can take control, and not even let the others know?!" examined Gwen.

"Apparently..." replied Zoey.

In the middle of this all, Rodney is seen eating one of the legs of chicken left out, looking down in shame.

"One down! Now, Rodney! The fun part! Your job is to describe the food as you eat, tempting the other contestants into eating as well!"

Smiling widely, he looks around the table, trying to sense who would be the easiest to tempt.

As he looks, he spots Heather, angrily scowling at everyone. Immediately, his eyes widen and he blushes. "H-Heather.."

The girl looks back at him and raises her brow. "What do you want, lumberjack?"

"My antelope likes... pineapple with... a turkey in my... pocket..." he mumbles, his words obviously making no sense.

Giving him an odd look, Heather's stomach grumbles at the words. "Pineapple..? Turkey..? Mmm..."

Smirking, Shawn looks at Heather. "I think he's trying to say he likes you. He's just... Not the best with words."

"Excuse me..?" came the reply, "The Biggest Loser is into me? No thank you!"

"But.." whimpers Rodney, tearing up.

Heather looks back at Chris. "Chris? If I eat, can I leave? I don't want to be around the Iron Giant..."

The host nods, and Heather grabs a sandwich, staring Rodney in the eyes as she takes a bite, stands up and leaves.

"Heather! No!" he jumped from his chair, shaking his head.

He hears the door to her cell slam and he pouts.

He slumps onto the bench as Chris announces that there are only eight people left in the challenge.

The challenge goes on for a couple more hours.

Sam gives in mere minutes after Heather leaves.  
About a half hour afterwards, Duncan eats, obviously not caring.  
Gwen, following Duncan's lead, eats, and then leaves with him to their cabin.

Chris speaks up at this. "And that brings us to our final five! Mehehe... Time to up the ante a little bit! Oh, Warden!"

Warden Hatchet comes out with four covered plates on a tray, speaking in a somewhat kind voice. "The interns have contacted all of your families, in hopes of finding out your favorite foods. Delicacies that you could never resist, on your pathetic little lives..."

"Dawn!" he said, putting a plate down in front of her. "Steamed asparagus, with a thick butter sauce..."

Moving on, he gets to Scott. "Farm boy, you get..." he starts, opening the platter right in front of him. "Banana nut muffins... Fresh from the oven. Your pappy's own special recipe."

Walking to Shawn, he sets the plate down. "For zombie boy... A bacon burger, served extremely rare, along with thin cut fries."

"And lastly..." he said, walking to Mike and Zoey with only one plate left. "Chocolate chip pancakes, topped with strawberries and hazelnut syrup."

As he sets the plate down, the ex-couple look at each other.

"We have the same..?" Mike asks.

Zoey only crosses her arms, looking up.

"Now... Starve!" Chris yells at the remaining five.

They sit there, all eyeing their favorite foods.

Jay walks around, the tap pif his walking stick audible as he then leans down and whispers to Zoey. "Hey, Red... If you eat, Mike will too. He'll do anything to be able to talk to you again. And if you're truly mad at him..." the rest of his words are incomprehensible, but what he says obviously has meaning to the redhead.

Listening to his words, she rips off a piece of the stack of pancakes, popping it in her mouth and smiling lightly. "Mmm..." she mumbled.

As if on cue, Mike does the same.

"Three to go!" Chris said loudly as Mickey walked between Shawn and Dawn. She's seen talking to them, but her words go unheard.

The pair then dig into their favorite foods, leaving Scott as the only one left.

"And the winner is... Scott!"

The farm boy jumps up happily, grinning. "Yes! Haha!"

"And as your reward..." Chris continued, smirking. "You and your cellmate get to eat in style for the rest of the competition!"

Scott looks at Chris and shakes his head. "Hmm... No thanks! I think, instead, I'll give that to the interns. They obviously had a big hand in helping me win. I mean, whenever they spoke to anyone, they ate!"

Chris looks at Jay and Mickey with a chuckle. "Well, there you two go! Food for the rest of your days in Alcatraz, for apparently being the first good interns we've had!"

Happy, the pair walk off into the kitchen as Chris looks at the contestants that are still in the room. "Meet me in the courtyard in ten, along with the rest of your cellmates! Time for an elimination!"

After the given time passes, Chris looks at the ten prisoners, along with the two interns, in the area.

"In a minute, you will all go vote! One of you will be given a key, and will be eliminated from the game for good! You may vote for anyone except for Scott, who won the challenge! Now, go!"

A few minutes pass, and Chris stands with nine bags of jerky and a key.

"You've all picked one person you wanted out. And one of you just had more votes against them than the others." the host started. "This beef jerky signifies that you're still in the game, surviving the past that these wall have had. The first bag of jerky goes to Scott, for winning today's challenge."

As the bag is thrown to the farmhand, two others are thrown to Heather and Duncan. "You two are also safe! Along with... Gwen, Rodney and Dawn."

The bags fly to the next three, as only three bags remain. "Shawn, Mike, Zoey and Sam. Each of you have received at least one vote. However... Having only one each, Shawn and Sam are safe! Your cellmates should be kept in check though."

The pair look at their respective cellmates, shaking their heads.

"Mike and Zoey... The final two of All-Stars, are now the bottom two in this episode. And the last bag goes to..."

In the midst of the silence, a small laugh is heard from Mike, only it's not of his voice. It's of Mal's. "Jay and Mickey tried to convince three of the final five in this challenge to vote me off. So I retaliated... By getting four others to vote for you. Sam, Duncan, Gwen and Heather... I thank you for your assistance. You all, along with Chester, who has bonded with me over our dislike of nuisances, have unknowingly won me my freedom."

Chuckling, Chris nods. "He's right! With only three votes against him, Mike gets the final bag! And with five against her, Zoey gets tonight's key!"

The two teens are passed their respective items, as Mike gasps, turning fully into himself, looking at the bag. "I... I'm safe? Sweet!"

Chris looks at him oddly, obviously still not understanding him completely, but nods. "Yeah! And you also got Zoey kicked off! Congrats!"

I... What?!" Mike asked, distressed as the girl walks towards the inside of the building.

"Mike... Mal... Whoever you are! This isn't over.." she said, followed moments later by the slam of a heavy iron door.

"And... That's it for this week, eh? What a hell of an elimination! With three cabins having only two people left in them, we're gonna be having some big immunities soon! But who will it be? Who's gonna be our big loser next week? Find out next time on Total Drama Imprisonment!"


	3. Paintball Free-For-All

**[Finding prison-themed challenges is harder than I first thought. xD Anyways, heya! I'm planning on seeing this one through, so don't worry!]**

Chris stands in the middle of the courtyard, grinning. "Last time on Total Drama Imprisonment: We starved the campers! Ahaha! It was great! Anywho, Scott won, and decided to give a competitions worth of meals to our interns, because they're the reason he won in the first place! Zoey fired shots at Mal, trying to get him kicked off, but he fired right back, and she was sent packing! Three down, and one more goes today! I hope you're ready, because it's time for some Total Drama!"

After the theme plays, Gwen and Duncan are shown in the same bed in their cell, looking at each other.

"So, tell me again what happened with you and Courtney." the juvenile said, smirking.

"Well, after the Haunted Horror season..." she began. "We broke it off. We don't have all that much in common, so..."

He nods at her, chuckling at the empty bed on the other side.

"How long until you think she's back..?" asked Gwen, slightly worried.

"She's Heather..." he answered. "Her showers take forever."

Then, as if on cue, the girl walks into the cell, sporting only a loosely fitting towel.

[Confessional - Heather: "I've decided something. The only way to get dark and darker to stop with whatever they do, is to get the juvenile on my side. We get Gothica voted off, and I convince everyone else that, since he knows what he's doing, he gets the boot, too. Then, final four for me!"]

The dark haired girl looked at the pair, walking towards Duncan and speaking softly. "Oh, Duncan..."

The crook rolls his eyes, looking back at her and trying his best not to look at her figure. "Yes, _Princess_?"

"There was a big, mean spider in the bathroom... I need help..." '

Rolling his eyes, he stands up, smiling lightly at Gwen. "I'll be back. Promise."

As she leads him from the room, Gwen looks up at the ceiling, blushing gently at the thought of her ex-boyfriend.

In Sam's room, he and Scott are talking about the former season they were both in.

"Man, I can't believe she took Mal to the finale in All-Stars, and he betrays her now!" Sam said, frowning.

"You think YOU have it bad?" the boy responded. "He chose her over me! I would have won the season!"

"Well, now Mal is back, and we're all in trouble. The only one that could actually get Mike back is gone, meaning he can do whatever he wants!" the gamer exclaimed, looking at the ceiling.

"We need a new plan if we're going to stop him. We need everyone to band together for this" came the reply as the camera switched to Dawn and Mike's cell.

Dawn sits in the center of the room, looking out the glass walls of her cell. She's silent as Mike sleeps.

The boy shifts in a restless sleep, his eyes squeezing themselves shut as he mumbles. "Zoey... Mal... No..."

Meanwhile, in the final cell, Shawn and Rodney are wide awake, fighting in their cell.

"I just don't get why I can't have a key too!" Rodney loudly said to the other.

"We've been over this," came the reply. "If you turn into a zombie, you'll have full access to the cell! That can't happen!"

To that, Rodney stood up. "Yeah? And what if _you_ turn into a zombie?!"

"Who's the one that's been training for years? Me! They can't get me, as long as I keep my guard up! Nothing can!"

After this is said, Chris' voice blares over the intercom. "Good morning, everyone!" he said in his usual, mischievous voice. "I hope you're ready for the messiest challenge yet! Meet at the courtyard in ten, and we'll discuss!"

As the time passes, the inmates meet at the designated area, only to be greeted with nine paintball guns scattered around the floor.

Chris is standing in the center of the courtyard, and grins. "Welcome to your next challenge! The Paintball Free-For-All! You'll all be given paintball guns, and will have five minutes to spread out around the prison! When that time is up, it'll be an all out war! If you get shot, you're out! If I see you trying to team up with someone, you're out! The last person left from each cell are immune from elimination! They still need to go with the challenge, though! The main reward will go to the last prisoner standing! Are we ready?"

Each contestant picks up a gun and nods as they look towards the prison.

"And... Go!" came the yell from Chris.

The final nine run into the prison, all taking separate routes.

The first place Shawn goes is his cell, knowing that nobody would be able to get in or out. "He never said no camping..." he said, using his key card to go in, poking his paintball gun through the door's grate and staying in place.

Dawn shakes her head as she looks at her gun. "I refuse..." she whispered, setting it down and sitting in the middle of the courtyard.

Rodney decides to go on an offensive route, since he would easily be seen. He stands at the door to the prison, waiting for the five minutes to be up.

Gwen whispers to Duncan as they run together. "We still have three minutes. Just give me an idea of what to do."

"Just keep your head down, and shoot anything that moves." Duncan replied, grinning as he runs away from her, refusing to get penalized for teaming up.

Heather runs up to the second floor of the main room, looking around. "Amazing vantage point..."

Sam, after running for about thirty seconds, runs out of energy and slumps against a wall. "Gah... Running..."

Mike, controlled by Svetlana, looks around with a grin. 'yes, this challenge shall be mine!"

Lastly, Scott decides to walk a route around the prison, deciding to shoot anyone he sees.

An air horn is blasted through the intercom, signalling the start of the challenge.

Immediately, Rodney runs in search of others.

His paintball gun at the ready, he carefully turns around corners, seeing the tip of a gun showing through a cell. "Tell me that's not..." he whispers, deciding not to get within range.

The owner of the gun, Shawn, kneels in front of the door, waiting patiently for someone. And then, the ginger who's been patrolling the prison walks right into his line of sight.

A loud pop is heard, followed by a thump and a groan of pain from Scott. "Ow! Who..?!" he asked loudly, looking around.

By this time, Shawn had pulled his gun away and ducked behind the door of his cell.

"Scott is out!" came Chris' voice from the intercom.

Sam is heard yelling out happily, as he's the last left from his cell.

"Sam is immune tonight! Let's see who else is!" the host's voice blared loudly before cutting out, letting the challenge continue.

Duncan expertly looks around corners, grinning as he sees a large shadow approaching, sliding down the wall; "Wait for it..." he whispered.

From the courtyard, Dawn still sits alone, refusing to fight as Gwen walks up to her. "Something wrong..?"

"I do not fight. It is not in my nature." came the reply.

"So, you're just going to sit here? Are you going to let Mal win for your cell, then?"

Dawn is at a loss for words at this, and Gwen stands back up, nodding at the blonde girl before walking back into the prison.

Sam shakes his head, still out of breath and leaning against a wall in The Hole. He points his gun at his own leg, groaning as he pulls the trigger. "No more running..."

Watching this, Mike, overtaken by Mal, chuckles. "Weak..." he mumbles as he walks away from the scene.

Shawn, noticing that nobody else is approaching, walks from his cell cautiously. "In some battles against the undead, we have to go on the offensive.."

Rodney hears the familiar voice of his cellmate as he runs into the open.

Duncan grins as his prey comes into view. With a twitch of his index finger, his trigger is pulled and Rodney is hit square in the chest.

The large teen sighs, hardly feeling the hit, but sees the paint splatter on his shirt. "Awh, man!"

"Update!" came Chris' voice, "Sam and Rodney are out! Shawn is safe tonight!"

The last-mentioned teen decided to stay quiet, lurking around to find others.

Duncan sees another person immediately after. Staying quiet, he realizes it's Gwen.

She looked directly at him and smiles, confident that he won't shoot her as long as she doesn't attempt the same. She then turns away, chuckling.

Against her thought, he shoots her in the back of her thigh. She gasps and glares back at him, walking towards him angrily.

He nervously looks up at her, quickly speaking to try to calm her down. "H-Hey, Gwen! It's a game! At least I aimed for the part of you I like the most!"

Her usually pale complexion went a deep shade of red. "R-Really..?"

He nodded, standing up. "Hell yeah, baby."

Covering her face, she looks up at him and blushes. She then turns to walk back to the courtyard.

He flirtatiously slaps her right where the splatter of paint is as she walks away.

She emits a squeaky yelp as she goes.

In another part of the prison, Mal walks in search of others.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a dark haired girl.

Heather calmly looks in both directions, going wide eyed as she sees a paintball coming towards her. It hits her roughly in the forehead, and she yells out in pain. "Gah! Damnit! Who?!"

Before she can see who it was, the shooter is gone.

"Four to go! Shawn, Mike, Dawn and Duncan!"

The juvenile whoops loudly at hearing he's safe for the night. "Kill spree time!"

He runs up and down each hall, his gun popping randomly.

Shawn's voice is heard, loudly shouting at Duncan. "Ow! Damn, dude!"

Mal rolls his eyes, waiting for Duncan to show up where he is.

Eventually, he does, and the malicious teen shoots Duncan three times in the chest.

"Taken down... And one to go..."

"It's come down to this," said Chris, his voice seeming excited over the intercom system. "Mike and Dawn! Two of the same cell! Let's see how this goes down!"

Gwen takes a gentle breath, walking towards Mal. "Sadly, this should be easy... She's sitting in the middle of the courtyard."

Mal grins, walking to where she is. In the area where she was sitting, the grass seems more lively than in any of the surrounding areas.

He's surprised when he sees that she's not there. From behind, a pop is heard. Mal hears a loud pop, and quickly turns around. He's hit in the face with a paintball, with Dawn looking him directly in the eyes.

"Game over..." came her calm voice.

Mal rolls his eyes, walking away furiously, not even flinching at the pain.

"She said it best!" said Chris, walking out into the courtyard with a key, giving it to the aura reader. "Game over! Dawn, Shawn, Duncan and Sam are safe from elimination! And as Dawn's reward... She gets to choose who goes home today!"

Murmurs are heard all around the camp. Warden Hatchet corrals Rodney, Gwen, Heather, Mike and Scott.

The winner mumbles, looking at the five. "It is between... Mal and Scott."

"M-Mal..?" Mike asked nervously, looking at her.

She nods, looking at the pair as the other three are taken from them. "The Malevolent One has betrayed the trust of many. But, Scott has as well. However, one of you has the chance of redemption. And that is..."

Mike looks around nervously as Scott stares directly into Dawn's eyes.

"Mike..." she said, walking over to Scott and handing him the key.

The farm boy rolls his eyes, walking into the prison. "Fine, fine! Hold a grudge!"

After a few moments, the iconic sound of the heavy iron door closing.

"And then there were eight!" said Chris, cackling. "Sam is officially safe until the final four!"

The gamer grins at this. "I get my cell all to myself! All my games! All for me!"

The host nods at this. "That's it for this week! Find out what crazy challenge I'll come up with next week! This has been Total Drama Imprisonment!"

**[And that's it for this time! Rate and review, if you'd like! Follow, favorite or whatever you'd like! See you next time! ^^]**


	4. Let's Be Honest

**[Heyooo! I'm on a roll! Sorry that the last chapter was a bit shorter than usual, I just sort of ran out of ideas. x3 Anyways, on with this!]**

"Last time on Total Drama Imprisonment;" said Chris, smirking outside a large room, thought to be his own quarters. "Our campers were given a very simple task! Shoot each other! Mehehe... Duncan and Gwen got a bit close! Duncan and _Heather_ got a bit close! It seems that sharing a room with two girls may have gone to his head! But, that aside, Dawn won last-minute, and I allowed her to choose who was going home! Instead of choosing Mal, who not only is back, and more evil than ever, PLUS, she would have been safe until the final four, she chose Scott to get the boot. Only eight remain! Sam is immune until the final four, but the rest are fair game! I hope you're ready! Because it's time for Total Drama Imprisonment!

The theme is played, and the Sam is shown alone in his room, playing on a handheld gaming console, as well as a laptop. "Hah! This rules! A room all to myself, /and/ immunity for the next few challenges?! Yes!"

"Actually..." Chris said, peeping in on him. "You still have to do the challenges! If you don't, I will personally disqualify you!"

"Not cool..." came the response.

"Them's the rules!"

In the next cell over, Rodney is in the cell alone, shaking his head, then his eyes spot the card that Shawn had left behind. He grins and begins to whisper; "Man, Shawn... Forgetting something?" He then pocketed the card.

Little did he know, Shawn was with Warden Hatchet, watching the cameras of the cell. "Hmph..." he mumbled as the former chef smirked. "Thanks, Warden. Now I know exactly who I can trust..."

The Warden nodded, chuckling. "You know..? he said in a hushed voice. "This gives me a good challenge idea..."

"What's happening there..?" Shawn asked, pointing at the screen that shows Gwen, Duncan and Heather.

In their cell, the three appear to be simply playing cards in their darkly colored room.

"Hit," mumbled Heather, obviously showing that they're playing blackjack.

Duncan, who's the dealer, hands her another card and she grins.

Gwen smirks and shakes her head. "I'm good."

Duncan grabs another card and sighs. "Bust..."

Gwen lightly chuckles looking at Heather and flipping her cards over to show two faces. "Twenty."

Heather flips her first two cards over, showing a ten and a six. She then flips over the last card she was give. It's a four.

"Push," says Duncan. "But I lost that one, so..."

The juvenile strips himself of his shirt with a grin, then deals another two cards to the girls. "Let's see, then..."

Heather grins, putting her cards down. "Twenty! Stay!"

Gwen rolls her eyes, asking for a hit.

Duncan hands her another card and she groans. The camera zooms in at her cards. There's a three, a ten and a six. Nineteen.

Gwen mumbles a single word. "Hit..."

Duncan gives her another card. A three. Bust.

The goth pouts, looking down. "Twenty-two..."

Heather smirks widely, leaning back.

As Gwen begins to untie her corset, the camera changes to Dawn and Mike's room.

Mike sits on his bed, obviously frightened, sweating and panting. "Oh, zat vas very frightening."

"Oh! Hello, Svetlana." came the voice from the floor. Even after Zoey's elimination, Dawn chose to avoid the bed.

"Morning, Dawn!" came her reply. She seems distraught, but happy to have a companion.

"Is everything alright?"

Svetlana nodded, smiling. "Better. Thank you."

Back in the surveillance room, Shawn points to a small wooden figure on the floor in one of the areas shown on the camera. "And what is..?" he asked before running out.

A few more minutes pass, and then, coming from outside the four cells, Chris yells, "Good morning, kids! Today's a very _special_ day! Warden Hatchet has decided to give the challenge today! I hope you're ready to let your heart pour and your guts spill! It's another trust challenge! A simple game of whodunit!"

Confused, the contestants leave their cells to question Chris.

"You see..." the host continued, "Over the course of the seasons, some of you have done things that may or may not be liked by your other contestants! I just so happen to have a list of these deeds! The point of the challenge is for you all to figure out which one of you is guilty! Even the guilty party should play along, pointing the blame at others! If nobody figures it out within a minute, the guilty party will get a point! First to three wins! Got it?"

Nervous, but ready, the contestants walk into the courtyard.

Chris stands in front of them with a large stack of papers in his hand. "This is gonna be fun... First question! In this very season, last episode, one contestant showed another _everything _in the bathroom... And the recipient enjoyed it! Hehe... Guess the pair!"

Gwen looks oddly at Duncan, who seems slightly nervous. "We never..." she said, shaking her head. "Then who..?"

"It could be anyone! There are no couples in this season, anymore!" Shawn said, looking around.

"Just watch it be Gothica and Juvenile..." said Heather, looking around nonchalantly.

"Twenty seconds!" came Chris.

"You know what?" asked Rodney with a light chuckle. "Yeah! I bet it is Gwen and Duncan!"

After everyone agrees, Gwen shakes her head. "Looks like whoever it is gets the point..."

Chris spoke up after time elapsed. "Time is up! None of you got it right! The points go to Heather and..."

Immediately, all eyes shot to the girl. "What?!" she yelled, looking around. It's called strategy!"

"Duncan!" the host finished.

Gasps were heard all around, and Gwen looked at him, a bit teary eyed. "How... Could you?"

Confused, the juvy kid looked at her. "What? It's not like I'm with you or anything. I mean, seriously."

"She still likes you, Dunc." Sam said, shaking his head. "I thought you knew that!"

"Cold, man." Mike said in a Jersey accent, obviously being overshadowed by Vito.

Rolling his eyes, Duncan looks away.

"Next question! Heather and Duncan lead one each! And now... One of you cheated on the person you were dating in the Haunted Horror season! Who was it?"

Sam looks around, mumbling to himself. "Let's see... The people here that were in that season were..." he gasps, yelling out. "Gwen!"

"That was quick! Correct!"

Duncan then mumbles to himself. "Yeah, and I'm so bad... Who'd you cheat on Court with? Huh?"

Heather smirks at this. "Yeah, who was it?"

"It was..." the goth mumbled, closing her eyes. "...Amber..."

Chris cackles madly. "She was dating someone too, wasn't she?! Bahaha!" wiping a tear from his eyes, he looks up at the group. "Anywho.. Next question! One of you has a secret admirer! Who is it, and who do they admire?"

Rodney whimpers, closing his eyes. "U-Uhm... I think it's..."

"Okay," said Dawn, looking at Rodney. "So, I can tell by his embarrassed aura that he is the admirer, but who..?"

"Rodney and Heather!" yelled Vito, grinning.

"Correct!" Chris shouted. "Four of you have one point, the other four have nothing! Next! We know that two of you have been to juvy before! But did you know there's a third..? Guess who!"

This question causes confusion between the group. Heather then widens her eyes. "Dawn! I've read so many stories of nature activists being imprisoned! Even if wrongly! It's her!"

Chris grins, looking at Heather, then to Dawn. "That's right! She's not as sweet and innocent as she seems!"

Insulted, Dawn looks at Chris. "I do what I must for The Earthmother, Chris."

"Yeah, yeah! Oh well! We're running out of time! So we'll only do two more questions! The only people in now are Duncan, Heather, Sam and Mike, because they're the ones with points! Now, this morning, someone stole Shawn's key to his room. Since this was rewarded to him in a challenge, the punishment for this is disqualification. I trust your judgement, so you guys can name any one person. If it's a unanimous decision, they are automatically eliminated. Hint! It is not one of you four..."

Shawn squeezes his eyes shut, taking a gentle breath.

The group huddles together speaking silently to each other before Sam pops his head out. "It was..." he said, taking a gentle breath. "Rodney."

The giant teen looked at Shawn, throwing his key back at him. Shawn grinned. "Does this mean..." he began to ask. "I'm immune for good?!"

"As long as you last through tonight's elimination, yes! It does! Are you guys ready for the last question? The most heartbreaking reveal of the season?!"

The contestants, seeming ready, nod to Chris.

"Someone here ordered the attack on Jay, back in my little High School idea! Who was it?!" he asked the prisoners.

The crippled intern looks with widened eyes at the contestants. He, using his walking stick, limped over to meet in front of them all."One of you..." he began. "Did this to me?! I always thought that it was just an asshole kid! One of you actually had this happen?!"

Gwen's eyes shot at Duncan. "I have a feeling it's you..." she said.

"Me?!" he asked, annoyed. "Why not Queen Bee over there?!"

"Oh, please!" the black haired girl replied. "He was in my clique! Why would I want him crippled?!"

"I can give you plenty of reasons wh-"

"Stop it!" Jay shouted loudly. "I deserve to know who did this to me. Who was it? Please..."

Chris looked at the boy, and his ice cold heart seemed to thaw a small bit. "Okay... Whoever did it, if you announce it yourself, you'll get a point."

Heather stood up, looking at Jay and Chris. "I'll take my invincibility now. Because it was me."

Duncan mumbled under his breath. "Knew it..."

Chris looks at his intern with a nod. "That was... Brutal. Heather's won invincibility tonight!"

"And I've won revelation..." Jay added, watching Mickey bring Chris one key and seven bags of prison jerky.

"Alright, kids! You know what time it is now! Elimination!"

The teens orderly walk to the elimination area, casting their individual votes.

After fifteen minutes, Chris stares at the votes, dumbfounded. "Only two people were voted for tonight. There were seven votes for Heather! Everyone except for her voted for her! And that means, tonight's loser is the one person _she _voted for!"

The girl grins, leaning back. "Invincibility is sweet..."

"The person with Heather's single vote is..." Chris says, flipping over the card to see the last vote. "Shawn."

The zombie enthusiast shook his head, glaring up at Heather. "I'm not going anywhere..."

To this, she replied. "Uhm, yeah you are! You know, getting voted out means that you're gone! Done! Out!"

Looking to Chef, Shawn chuckles. "This morning, I was with The Warden. And I saw something quite interesting on one of the cameras..."

He then pulls out a small, wooden Chris Head statue. "I'm safe..."

"Shawn overrules the invincibility!" stated Chris. "Heather's... Out!"

She widens her eyes and looks to the host. "No way! I won invincibility! I..."

Chris hands her a key as Jay looks at them both with a grin. He holds a contract in his hands.

"Justice has been served..." he said, looking down at the paper. "Thanks to a bit of negotiation."

Heather and Rodney walk out of the courtyard, to the start of the prison. Rodney seems to be gleaming with happiness as he walks with the girl. She seems to be hating the experience.

Moments later, the iron doors of the prison creak open, then are slammed shut once more.

Chris then stands in front of the remaining six. "Two more down! This really is one hell of a season! I'm Chris McLean, and this has been Total Drama Imprisonment!"


	5. Obstacles of Elimination

**[Here I am, once again! x3 I've been thinking ahead for other fic ideas, but now I realize that I should worry about them when this one is done. ^^ So, onto the show!]**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Imprisonment;" Warden Hatchet yelled. "The maggots all found out secrets about each other! Rodney got eliminated because he stole Shawn's key, which was a challenge reward! That's illegal, fool! Read yo contract! Shawn got voted for by Heather, while everyone else voted for her! She had immunity, but Shawn had a Chris idol! Since nobody else was voted for, Heather got sent home! Sam and Shawn are immune until the final four! Dawn, Mike, Duncan and Gwen are still up for grabs in today's physical challenge! What's the challenge you ask? Well I ain't telling you! Find out right here on Total Drama Imprisonment!"

The theme plays, and Shawn is seen, happily sitting alone in his cabin. "Official spot in the final four! Just need to go with the flow of the next two challenges, then it's off to the races! Nothing can stop me now!"

In the next cell over Dawn and Mike are seen meditating in the room together.

"Please, Dawn.." said Mike. "Help me get this under control."

"I am afraid that it might not be possible." came the halfhearted reply.

Might not be..?" retorted the boy, opening one eye. "So, you're saying that I could possibly continue hurting people forever?!"

"Mike..." Dawn calmly said. "You have Multiple Personality Disorder. These others are who you are, just as much as yourself. You must accept it."

"Can you at least help me keep them under control..?"

"I may try," the girl's voice shook a bit as she spoke now. "But there are no guarantees."

Mike nodded, closing his formerly opened eye, and taking a cleansing breath.

Across the hall from their cell, Sam is seen playing on a handheld gaming system.

"Haha!" the teen whooped jollily. "Shell Karters is the best! Walnut Cup, here I come!"

Gwen bangs on the thin wall between their cells, Duncan sitting on the bed and watching.

"Will you keep it down?!" she yelled.

"No way, cheater! In games and relationships, it's still wrong!" came the rebuttal.

Duncan laughs gently, leaning back. "The nerd's got a point there..."

The gothic girl narrows her eyes at him. "Shut it, Duncan..."

To this, he stands up. "Make me, girly."

She stands up as well, walking towards him and growling.

He looks down at her, shaking his head. "Gwen, I know you like me. The rest of them know too. Now, unless you want a public rejection and humiliation, I would back off."

The girl's look softens as she nods. "O-Okay..."

**[Confessional - Duncan: "I have her wrapped around my finger! She likes me, but she's a cheater. There's no way I'll date her." **Just then, a mumble is heard from behind the camera. **"Hey, it was one kiss! And she and I were hardly dating! I broke up with Courtney in season two, and we never really got back together! Anyway, I'm gonna be the last one left in this cell. She's going down."]**

The warden's whistle is heard from outside the cells.

"Listen here, maggots!" Warden Hatchet shouted. "Y'all are meeting me in the courtyard in ten minutes! Time for some exercise!"

After a few minutes, Warden Hatchet stands in front of a long obstacle course. Next to him is Chris. The host is smirking widely.

"Welcome to your next challenge!" he said, looking at the remaining six. "Today's a very special day! There's gonna be a cell swap!"

Confused, the final six murmur to each other. Duncan and Gwen look at each other. The male teen has a grin, while the other is frowning.

"The first two to complete the challenge will be switching cells!" Chris said to the others. "Are we ready to roll?!"

Warden Hatchet walks up and down the obstacle course. "First up, we have the twenty-meter dash! You all run as fast as you can to get to the next stage! Twelve hurdles, each getting higher than the last! After that, there's a rock climbing wall, followed by a rope ladder down. Next comes the mud crawl. and that's it! First person there wins the round! Winner of round one is immune! If you win a round, you can sit out! First round winner picks who they switch cells with! Last person to finish is eliminated! And then, we vote! We're having our final four! Tonight!"

"He said it best!" Chris cackled, nodding lightly. "Are we ready?!"

Lining up, the final six apprehensively look at the course.

Chris blows into an air horn to signal the start of round one.

The teens dash off into the course. Mike and Duncan speed off past the others, reaching the hurdles first. They jump higher and higher, before an evil grin spreads across Mike's face. He bumps into Duncan, causing him to trip over one of the hurdles. He groans, scurrying to his feet and running faster.

Behind them are Sam, Gwen and Dawn. They seem to be running at the best of their ability.

Behind them, Shawn rolls his eyes. He leans against the wall, watching the others run.

**[Confessional - Shawn: "I don't know why Sam is even running! We're immune!"]**

Mike is the first to make it to the wall, climbing up quickly and looking down to see Duncan and Dawn standing at the base of the wall.

Sam runs up with Gwen, panting and leaning against the wall. The gothic girl begins to climb the wall, followed by Duncan, leaving Dawn and Sam at the bottom.

At the top of the tower, a breath is heard, followed by a low whisper. "You're up, Svetlana..."

Just then, the Russian Gymnast's voice is heard. "Yes, this is definitely a job for Svetlana!" she yells, jumping from the wall onto the ground with perfect balance.

Then, another gasp before Manitoba's accent is heard. "My turn now, ay?" he said, rushing immediately into the mud crawl. "Too easy!"

Not far behind his Duncan dives into the mud. But not before Chris yells out at the end. "And Mike takes the win! At the end of the challenge, he can switch cells with anyone he chooses!"

Mike, seemingly back to normal, is fully surprised at the outcome. "I... Won? Really?"

Irritated, the other contestants mumble to each other as they return to the start.

"Total unfair advantage..." said Sam, irritated.

"Totally..." Gwen chimed.

The air horn blows again, and round two starts.

Immediately, Duncan cuts in front of everyone. He's the first to the wall, followed closely by Gwen. She climbs expertly, but he leaps down into the deep mud before she can catch up.

Just starting the wall, Dawn works up as quickly as she can.

Behind, Sam stands at the base of the wall.

Shawn still continues to not do the challenge.

Duncan and Gwen are neck and neck as they reach the mud crawl.

Being more agile than the other, Gwen ends up being the winner.

"Round two goes to Gwen!" Chris yells at the others. "Only Duncan, Dawn, Shawn and Sam are left!"

Two more rounds pass, and the only two left in the challenge are Sam and Shawn.

Chris blows the air horn and a very winded Sam runs off to the rock wall.

He begins to climb, and Chris shouted out to all of the contestants.

"This is it!" he said. "The loser of this round will be going home!"

Shawn's eyes widen as Chris said this.

The host laughs heartily at the look on the teen's face. "Oh, you didn't know? Sam seems to get it! Even if you're immune, you can get kicked out if you don't do a challenge!"

Immediately, the zombie enthusiast runs to the wall and begins to climb.

By then, Sam is already starting the mud crawl.

Shawn climbs as quickly as he can, and leaps from the wall, falling face-first into the mud.

Sam finishes the challenge, and Chris announces his victory, still tearing up from laughter.

"Shawn is eliminated!" he said, looking at all the dirty teens. "Now, for heaven's sake! Y'all need to shower before the vote! But first... Mike! Which cabin do you want?!"

He rubs his hands together. "The empty one, Chris. I'd like my immunity."

The host nods, watching as the prisoners walk back inside. "That means the only two people you can vote for are Duncan and Gwen! I'll see you guys back here in a half hour with your decisions!"

The final five walk into the public showers, Mike, Dawn and Sam walking together as Gwen and Duncan stay behind.

"You know..." the girl started. "One of us is going home today. Maybe we should make it... Special?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, looking away. "I don't know, Gothie..."

She took his hand, pouting. "Please..?"

He gently groaned, chuckling as she pulled her into a shower. Rustling of clothes is heard as the water is turned on. A slight zipping noise is audible as the camera cuts to the other three.

"Duncan or Gwen... An expert at this type of game, or someone who's been to the finals twice..?" Mike asked, leaning back as he pushes mud and dirt from his clothes.

"This is a very difficult decision." mentioned Dawn, shaking her head.

Sam looks down, speaking in a hushed voice. "How about this... We vote the way we would. Whoever gets voted out loses. We go against the winner. But we get them out first tomorrow. Sound good?"

The other two seemed to agree as they step into their respective showers.

A half hour later, Chris stands before Gwen and Duncan in the courtyard. "You two..." he said. "Are two of the most dramatic people in this entire show. And it gives me great pleasure in sending one of you home."

They look at each other. Gwen's face is a flushed pink and Duncan seems to be irritated that he's even in this position.

"The key of loserdom, and the fifth place spot in this season goes to..."

As he says this, Sam, Dawn and Mike all look at each other, smugly smiling.

The suspense seems to be lasting abnormally long as Chris finally utters one name.

"...Duncan. It seems as though they don't want to go up against a juvenile in the finale of a prison-themed season. Here you go."

Chris passes Duncan the key and he rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine..." he said, walking into the prison, towards the entrance.

Gwen runs after him, shaking her head. "I want to go home... I'm coming with you."

The male teen looks at her, confused, but shrugs. "Whatever..." he said, walking with her to the front of the prison before the sound of a large metal door opening and closing is heard.

"The final three already? Really? That's one less episode!" Chris said, looking at the cameras. "That means one less paycheck! Uhg... Oh well! Since we're down to the final three, next week is our finale! I hope you enjoyed this episode, because next wee's is gonna be even better! Meet us right here next week on Total Drama Imprisonment!"


	6. Finale! Escape from Alcatraz!

**[Time to wrap this up. Final chapter of this fic, then I'll see if I'm up for anything afterwards. It's been fun writing for y'all, so I'll most likely be back!]**

"Last time on Total Drama Imprisonment," yelled Chris, who's standing on the wall of the prison. "Our contestants went through a bit of training in the Alcatraz Exercise Yard! Shawn decided not to run, and ended up getting the personal boot. Mike decided to take Shawns cell because he won the challenge, locking himself and Dawn into the finals! In the vote, Duncan was eliminated! But puppydog Gwen decided to follow him out the door! Now we're in the final three, and it's time to get serious. One of these three are leaving with one million dollars! But who will it be? The gamer, the naturalist or the unpredictable? Find out right here on Total Drama Imprisonment!"

The theme is played, and the final three are seen in the cafeteria.

"Final three, man! This rocks!" exclaimed Sam, obviously excited.

"Oh, yes. It's quite an amazing feeling." replied Dawn kindly.

Mike lowers his head as he eats, trying to stay out of the conversation.

Confused, Dawn looks at him. "Mike? Are you okay..?"

He shrugs as a response, looking at her. "You two got here purely on your skills..." he began, taking a weak breath. "I have five others in my head that help me."

"But those are still your skills, man!" said Sam supportingly. "If you couldn't do any of that if you tried, neither could they!"

"I guess..." Mike said halfheartedly, as Chris walked through the doors.

"Hello, finalists! Are you guys ready for your final day of challenges?" he shouted, eyes buggy and large.

The trio quietly agreed with the host, and he snickered. "Then follow me for part one! Only two of you will make it to the second challenge!"

The finalists are led into the courtyard, where three ropes are seen ridden up the inside wall of the prison.

"Part one of your challenge is to escape from the prison! You three will race to the other side! But the fun part! There's only rope on one side! You'll have to figure your own way down!"

Sam groans at this, looking up the three story high wall. "Another physical challenge? C'mon, man..."

"Can't take the heat, couch potato?" asked Mike, sinisterly snickering, his hair falling over his eye.

"He can, actually..." intruded Dawn, shaking her head. "He will show you!"

**Confession - Dawn: "I really do hope Sam and I win this challenge. I would allow him, my close friend, a fair fight in the finale."**

Chris steps back as the three contestants stand at their ropes. "Are you ready..? Do I care? Hah! Go!"

Mike immediately begins to climb, followed by Dawn. Sam struggles his way up the rope as well.

They each climb at their full speeds. Sam and Dawn seem even, but the third contestant is far aged of them.

Mike passes the marker for the first story, hearing ticking from inside the wall. He smirks at this, and climbs higher. In his deep, devious voice, he mumbles, "Hehe... Looks like there' s more to this challenge than meets the eye..."

Moments later, Dawn reaches that point, gasping as she hears the sound. One tick every second, followed by a loud blip of noise, and an explosion. A hole is blown into the side of the prison, and Dawn falls into it. She hits the concrete wall firmly, looking down at the finish line that's now in view.

Sam watches as his rope is set ablaze by the explosion. He falls next to Dawn, rolling to the edge of the broken wall. He falls, hanging on by only one hand. A fifteen foot drop is all he can see. Dawn reaches down and grabs his hand.

For the first time in all of her screen time, she yelled at what seems to be the top of her lungs. "Sam! Hold on!"

The gamer gripped her hand tightly, not wanting to fall. "I am! I will!"

By the time this ensues, Mike is at the top of the wall. He looks down, before muttering under his breath. "Any ideas in there..?"

Chester's voice blurts out into the silence. "Oh, for Pete's sake! Just lift up the rope and hang it over the other side! Then, you slide down!"

Mal's voice returns, chuckling. "You do have your uses, old man..." he said, before doing as Chester suggested. He then slid down the rope as though it was a fireman's pole. Landing on the ground, Chris yelled out from the finish line there.

"And Mike takes the first spot in the final two!" he said, smirking. "Was there ever a doubt?!"

Mike looks at Chris, utterly confused. "Not even ten minutes ago, you were down on the other side... How did..?"

Chris shakes his head, chuckling at the teen. "I have my ways..."

Back on the top of the hole in the wall, Dawn is able to bring Sam up with her. Out of breath, they both look down to the finish line.

"He's already there," said Sam, sighing. "Only one of us will be able to be there with him."

"Then it should be you." Dawn answered, pulling her rope to her. She hands it to Sam.

The gaming teen rolls his eyes, wrapping it around Dawn's arm. He pushes her from where they're standing. He yanks on the rope, stopping her from falling. He then slowly lowers her to the ground.

Dawn hits the ground, and looks up at Chris.

"And we have our final two! Dawn and Mike! Cellmates, turned enemies!"

Dawn unties herself, brushing herself off. "This is not Mike, Chris. It is Mal. And he and I have always been enemies."

"Mike, Mal, Vito, Svetlana, Chester or Manitoba! Whichever it is, it's Mike!" came the host's response.

"Yeah, Dawn. I'm Mike. As far as this game goes..." the other teen snickered.

"Just tell us the challenge, Chris..." said Dawn.

"Your challenge is..." began Chris, looking at the finalists. "To build a raft, and cross the one and a half mile waterway to the San Francisco bay!"

Dawn's eyes widen, as the challenge is announced. "Chris... Nobody has attempted this and survived. The only attempt that even came close ended with the bodies never being found!"

"I know! Isn't that fun?" came the answer. "Anyways... You can get anything you need to build your rafts from this pile of refuge!"

The final two look at a pile of junk, with some useful items scattered randomly inside.

"You have ten minutes to build before you race! Time starts... Now!"

Immediately, Dawn runs to the pile. She picks out a few large pieces of wood, as well as a tarp.

Mike goes for a different approach, grabbing several sharp pieces of metal and materials for a slingshot. Other than that, he gets enough wood to float on, and pieces to make walls in the boat.

After the time goes by, the pair put their rafts in the water.

Dawn's is a small raft with thick walls and a large sail supported by a post-like beam.

Mike's seems a lot more aggressive. Thick walls with a very small interior. Multiple slingshots are positioned around the area, and the teen himself is sporting a wicked grin.

Chris blows his air horn, and the duo push off into the water. "First one across the water, or to knock their opponent into the water, is the winner!"

The wind blows with Dawn, carrying her with the waves.

Mike picks up large pieces of wood within his raft, rowing to keep up with his contender.

The pair are neck and neck as they continue on the currents. Dawn begins to pull ahead, the wind carrying her.

Mike shakes his head, deciding to load one of his catapults. He pulls back on the elastic, releasing to launch shrapnel at the other's raft.

A small bit connects on things inside her raft. Her sail, parts of her raft and even Dawn herself was hit with the sharp pieces. Her clothes slightly torn, the girl notices that Mike's raft is closing in on hers. She quickly works to patch up the holes in the raft.

As this happens, Mike jumps from his raft onto Dawn's. He pushes her away from the mast, knocking her into the side of the raft.

The malevolent teen pushes into her, looking her directly in the eyes. "I've wanted to do this for a long time..."

The aura-seer looks into the eyes of the other teen. The usual multi-colored sight around him is now singularly black in her eyes. She mumbles, grabbing him by the arms. "You are not Mike... I do not know what you have done with him, but I want him back. Now."

Swiftly, Dawn kicks the boy in the leg, turning the tables as she pushes him against the side where she was. "Goodbye, Mal..." she says. Firmly, she tosses him into the water.

The second he hits the water, the air horn blows again.

"I'm going to need a rescue team to pick the loser up!" yelled Chris, pointing into the water. "And hurry!"

As two nameless interns dive into the water, Dawn is picked up in a speedboat. She's then driven to the shore, where she is met by all the outed contestants.

They applaud her, and she's awarded with the case, delivered by Chris. "Congratulations, Dawn! You're the winner of Total Drama Imprisonment!"

She grins happily, accepting the money. "This is all going straight to Mother Nature, and her goodness!"

Zoey breaks from the crowd, looking around, worried. "Where's Mike?! Chris?!"

The host points at the two interns, dragging a limp figure from the water. It's Mike.

The teen is lain motionlessly on the ground of the bay. A medical team surrounds him, attempting to revive the boy.

"Mike! No!" yelled Zoey, rushing to his side. She crouches his hand with tears streaming down his face.

From the back, Dawn's worried expression turns into a light smile. "His aura... It is turning back to its normal, many-colored form..."

A cough is heard from the runner-up. His formerly motionless body now sits up quickly.

Zoey drapes herself over him as she sobs. Holding him in her arms, she whispers to him. "Mike... I'm so sorry... So sorry..."

He weakly holds her back, running his fingers through her red hair. "It's my fault... Luckily, Chester and I had some time to think in there..." he said, lightly chuckling, trying to make light of the situation.

The girl pushes her lips onto those of her boyfriend.

Chris looks into the camera, surrounded by all of the contestants this season saw. "And there you have it! Dawn won the million, Mike almost lost his life, and I won another season of paychecks! That's all she wrote for now! Meet us next time! This has been Total Drama Imprisonment!"


End file.
